


SuperCanary, the Timetravellers conundrum

by MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: SuperCanary by MMJohns [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse Fix-it, Astra redemption, F/F, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Sara returns from the future after a war that destroys the universe creating an alternate timeline, but can she change things or is time already set.recently updated to consolidate chapters into more logical unitswarnings for :probable PTSD in the future,abandonment issues,major character death mentions and likely occurrence in later chaptersAdditional warning that may apply as the story progresses





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, I know there have been some requests for me to finish stories I already have posted, hopefully, I will get around to that at some point. however, until then there's this. I am just starting to rewatch supergirl from S1E1 onwards after the flustercluck that was S3. At the moment it is my intention to work my way forward through this as I do so through the seasons, basically as a little bit of motivation to keep writing it and because TBH Sara should have shown up a few times there where shit was getting real.

**_July 22nd, 2033, Earth 38, the ruins of National City_ **

What would you do, if you had the ability to change the past?   
What if, with a few small changes you could shift the path of history entirely?   
What would you do?

Would you, go back to when you were in high school and ask that crush you never worked up the courage to on a date?  
Would you, go back to before 1935 and stop Hitler?  
Would you, go back to when you were younger and hug your parents once more before you lose them? 

What if you knew that to do so could tear the universe asunder?   
Would you still do it?

These are the questions that all prospective time travellers must face. For Ray Palmer, the answers had always been easy. He would defend the timeline against all those who would do it harm. It was easy after all, to fight and kill time pirates when they were nameless goons, bent on shaping the future for their own benefit. It is a lot harder when it is someone you know, who seeks not to benefit themselves but rather humanity as a people.

It's a lot harder when Sara Lance, strong-willed, indomitable Sara Lance, stands before you, her heart broken, her pain visceral, her eyes pleading, to deny her this one thing. To say no to someone who has sacrificed her friends, her family, her wife, everyone and everything she has come to know and love, who just begs for a chance. Who only begs for the chance to set things right.

The faces of the lost swim before his eyes:  
Barry laid dead a hole where his heart once was.   
Cisco, screaming in agony as he is torn apart by his own breach.  
Thea, Caitlyn, and Felicity slaughtered in the cortex.  
Alex, Oliver, and M'gann, killed as they tried to hold the Breach room.   
Wally, J'onn, Maggie, and Jessie, killed as the DEO detonated.   
Jax, Martin, Mick, Amaya, killed when the Waverider exploded.  
Kara, who had sacrificed herself to save Sara and give them time to escape.   
Not to mention the hundreds more, lost to a future too dark to speak of.

They are all that is left, the world around them in flames, the universe itself teetering on the edge of annihilation. It is with a sigh that he nods, taking one final look at the destruction around him, he removes the temporal breach device from his suit and hands it to her. With a watery smile she takes hold of it and with a half wave disappears back to where it all began.

 

 ** _February 2nd, 2014, Earth 38, National City_**  
Sara looks at her surroundings, and for a moment she simply stops and cries, she can't help it. After nearly 15 years at war, watching countless friends die, and having the woman she loves sacrifice her life to save Sara's she finally has a chance to set things right. Looking to skyward she looks just in time to see a shaky and still out of practice Kara soaring towards a plane which is quickly headed down. Shaking herself a little she begins to make her way forward and out of the abandoned lot she finds herself in. Looking towards the once familiar skyline she begins to make her way north, into the city. 

She walks for what feels like hours but, couldn't have been more than an hour, before finally, she stands before a building. To most the building wouldn't stand out, it`s an older brick building, the most notable feature was how anonymous it was. It was normal, like so many other buildings around it, but Sara, she knew the truth, there was something noteworthy about this building and that was the woman who lived in apartment 4A.

For 20 minutes Sara stands there looking toward the building, trying to figure out what to do, what to say. What do you say to the woman who became your wife, fought a war at your side and eventually sacrificed her own life to save yours? Somehow Sara doesn't think ‘Hi' is going to cut it. Eventually, though she works up the courage and makes her way toward the building barely avoiding an angry redhead who storms out moments before she enters. 

She walks toward the elevator before stepping inside and pressing the button for the 4th floor, as it climbs, she can feel her heart pounding, her eyes water a little and she quickly wipes it away. As the door opens, she steps out and makes her way to the otherwise innocuous white door. Swallowing back her emotions she raises a hand and gently knocks three times. 

Moments later the door swings open and there before her is Kara, a little bit worse for wear, but still Kara and most importantly alive. 

"Alex, what are you…" Kara begins in a tired tone before looking up "oh, uh, hello" 

Sara's mind goes blank and she barely manages a soft "Hi Kara"


	2. Chapter 2

**_February 2nd, 2014, Earth 38, National City cont._ **

Kara for her part looks a little perplexed as she asks "Umm, I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

Sara smiles sadly as she says "No, not yet, I'm Sara, Sara Lance." Then she seems to realise where she's still standing and asks "I know you don't know me, but I… is it… can I come inside? There are some things I need to say, and well…"

Kara looks at her for a moment and the crinkle appears before eventually she steps aside allowing Sara to enter the apartment.

Walking inside Sara waits until Kara closes the door and indicates for her to sit down. With careful movements Sara makes her way over to the couch where some of her fondest memories were made, moments snatched away between battles, moments where it was just her and the woman she loves. She can feel the tears prickling again and barely manages to look up as Kara hands her a tissue. 

Sara takes the tissue with a watery smile and wipes away her tears before saying in perfectly accented Kryptonese "Kara Zor-El, my love, I have travelled time and space just for the chance to see you once more."

 

They spend the next several hours on the couch that evening talking as Sara slowly convinces Kara of who she is and why she has come back. Eventually, though Kara believes Sara, between her perfect Kryptonese, the way she holds herself, and the things she knows it is almost enough to bring Kara onside, but it is when she takes a photo cube out of her pocket that Kara finally believes her wholeheartedly. 

Sara cradles the cube like it is the most precious thing she has ever held for it very well just might be. With slow and careful movements, she gently lifts the old and slightly battered cube out of its protective casing and places it on the table in front of them. As she takes her hand away the cube starts to glow slightly before projecting a series of holograms before them. In the pictures before them, one can see the life she and Kara had shared. There are photos from before and during the war, some taken on a lazy morning, some taken in the midst of battle, but there is one that stands out beyond all others. 

It's a simple photo, and sits above the rest, what it signifies nearly brings Sara to tears, it's a picture of their wedding day, a picture of Kara and Sara who stand atop a cliffside smiles on their faces as around them stand their family and friends. The photo had been taken hours before the war broke out and for Sara, it's the last photo she has where someone isn`t missing. The memories it evokes are bittersweet and for moments later she reaches forward and deactivates the cube.

There is silence for a few moments before Kara speaks "Sara?" she asks in a soft questioning tone 

Sara looks up her emotions barely under control.

Kara gulps down a lump in her throat as she says in a soft tone "it`s all true isn`t it"

Sara nods

"C'mere," Kara says holding her arms outstretched and bringing Sara in where she can hug her tightly as Sara muffles her sobs in Kara`s chest


	3. Chapter 3

**_February 3rd, 2014, Earth 38, National City_ **

They sit there until the late hours of the morning as Sara tells Kara about what had happened and why she had come back. Kara for her part is at first a little confused as to why someone would break the laws of time like Sara so clearly has, but as Sara fills her in, she sees more and more why Sara has come back. Eventually, though the late hour catches up to them and sometime about three Kara lifts Sara with her into the bedroom where they promptly pass out.

 

Its sometime around 6:15 when they awaken the next morning and for Kara, at first it is to the feeling of thrashing, and the sound of Sara pleading for Kara not to die on her. It only takes moments of this before Kara gathers her wits about herself and gently shakes Sara awake. As soon as she awakens Sara swings violently at Kara as she scampers backwards off the bed and her eyes scan the darkness unseeingly. Kara in an effort not to hurt Sara quickly moves away from her so she is floating kneeling just a few feet away from where Sara now sits huddled against the wall. It takes her a few moments but eventually, Kara moves a little bit closer as she says in a soft voice "Sara, are you ok"

Sara for her part immediately snaps her head toward the voice and even as tears stream down her cheeks she launches herself at Kara.  
Moments later Kara feels Sara press her ear above her breast and with every beat of her heart as she cards her fingers through Sara's hair while her heart breaks for the woman before her. 

Eventually, Sara slowly begins to calm before saying in a soft, ashamed voice "sorry"

"it's ok, it's ok" Kara assures her as she continues to card her fingers through Sara's hair, before softly asking "can you tell me about it?"

Sara nods her head slightly even now unwilling to lose the sound of Kara's heartbeat

"It's ok, just take your time" Kara assures her before asking, "do you wanna get back on the bed?"

When Sara gives a slight nod Kara slowly begins to fly them toward the bed until they are seated Kara’s back against the headboard and Sara still pressed against her chest.

It takes a few minutes before Sara speaks again but eventually, she starts in a shaken and painfilled voice "I… I watched you die… again, I watched you die in my arms and there wasn't a thing I could do about it" 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Kara says more than a little unsure how to respond 

"no Kara, you... you don't understand! You sacrificed your... yourself to save me! P… promise me" Sara begs her voice breaking

"Promise you what?" Kara asks

"Promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself like she did. I… I don't think I could live through that again" Sara implores as she looks up at Kara

Kara looks down to see Sara staring at her, begging her, and every bone in her body wants to lie, hell she shouldn't have to lie she has only known Sara for like 9 hours, but she can't say it. She knows that despite everything despite what she might say, she would sacrifice herself. And that should terrify her, she barely knows this woman, she barely knows her and yet it feels like she's known her forever. She looks at Sara and she sees someone both completely foreign and yet utterly familiar and she knows that if it were a choice... There would be no choice at all

Sara watches the warring emotions on Kara's face, the same emotions she has seen before when Kara was faced with an impossible choice. It takes a few moments until eventually, Kara says "I can't, Sara I can't promise you that, because I would be lying, I will promise you that I will do everything in my power not to leave you again, ok?"

Sara nods because somewhere deep down she knew it was the best she could hope for. 

They stay like that for the next hour and a half until Kara has to get ready for work. As Kara makes her way through her morning routine Sara looks at the necklace she wears, and at the ring that sits upon the chain. Eventually, when Kara walks out of her bedroom Sara rises and makes her way, so she stands beside the kitchen bench before saying "Kara"

Kara turns around with half a Danish in her mouth and a thermos of hot chocolate that Sara definitely doesn’t remember her boiling the kettle for "hmm?" Kara asks

Sara takes a deep breath before holding out the necklace "I… I want you to have this"

Kara quirks an inquisitive eyebrow as she takes the necklace. However, as soon as she realises what it is, she tries to hand it back.

Sara quickly moves her hand away as she says "no Kara, keep it, please, it… it'll protect you from Kryptonite. As long as you're carrying that, Kryptonite can't hurt you, so please, take it"

Seeing the look in Sara's eyes eventually, Kara relents, reaching up and securing the necklace before stepping forward to give Sara a hug. They stay like that for a few moments before Kara seems to choke a little before quickly swallowing the Danish and saying "crap I'm going to be late, see you later, bye" before half running, half sprinting out the door.

 

As it turns out Sara perhaps didn't need to be as concerned as she was about what she would spend her day doing, because no sooner had Kara left than did a dozen Men in Black arrive at Kara's apartment. At their head is Alex Danvers and part of Sara wants to run up to and hug her sister-in-law; but the other part, the part that has spent so much time trawling through history realises that this isn't actually her sister-in-law, no matter how nice or open Kara has been to her. 

Therefore, despite the effort, it takes she manages to restrain herself and instead moves to quickly escape out Kara's bedroom window when unfortunately, things don't go entirely to plan, and she basically runs headfirst into some agent coming in off the fire escape. Luckily for Sara her league training kicks in and quickly thinking on her feet, she puts on the most innocent look she can and screams like a scared little girl.

Moments later Alex rushes into the room weapon drawn. As soon as she sees Alex come into the room she reaches over and starts throwing pieces of Kara's wardrobe at the agent as she says "go, leave, or I'll call the cops!"

Sighing as one of Kara's tops lands on her weapon Alex quickly pulls out her badge and says "Agent Alex Danvers, FBI"

Putting on a façade Sara drops what she soon realises was a pair of Kara's socks as she asks in an innocent voice "FBI?"

Securing her weapon Alex says "Yes, now who are you and why are you in my sister's apartment?"

"Your sister's apartment?" Sara asks before snapping her fingers in (faked) realisation "Oh you're Kara's sister, she's told me about you." She continues stepping over and channelling as much of a bubbly personality as she can saying "I'm Sara, I'm Kara's friend, she said I could wash up before I had to leave for work," then pausing like remembering something she asks " wait does that mean the scary guy on the fire escape is with you?"

And Sara has to admit, Alex is a damned good liar, because if she didn't know the truth, she'd be almost be fooled by the way she asks, “Guy on the fire escape, what guy on the fire escape?" Before drawing her weapon and quickly clearing it.

"There was a big scary guy out there, I thought you were with him so I sorta panicked," Sara says looking down and doing her best imitation of embarrassment.

"Hmm, well whoever it is he's gone now." Alex declares before saying "now why don't we clean this up and you can tell me how you know Kara?"

Sara lets her bubbly personality shine through again as she says "Sure, I mean we've only just been together a little while but maybe you can give me some tips, places Kara might like to go on dates?"

They spend the next half an hour cleaning up the mess Sara had made as Alex ‘subtly' grills Sara on just how she knows Kara. For her part, Sara starts to enjoy herself, after all, it has been ages since she has actually gotten to do anything like this. Eventually, though they finish, and Sara makes for the exit, however just before she leaves, she asks "hey, I never did ask, why did you come by, I mean Kara's at work?"

Alex looks a little caught out for a few moments before she quickly says "yeah, I, got the day off and came to use Kara's Netflix account. I'm at work so much it makes more sense to just share"

Sara smiles a ditzy smile as she says "Ok, well enjoy your shows" before walking out the door. On the way down, she makes sure to stay in character just in case until she crosses the street and gets onto a nearby bus. As she makes her way into the city she quickly comes up with a plan, she just hopes this Kara is a better liar than hers was.

 

By the time she arrives at Catco Plaza Sara has mostly come up with a plan. Quickly getting off the bus she walks into Noonan's picking up 2 dozen sticky buns and assorted pastries in addition to her usual coffee order and a pumpkin spice latte with cinnamon for Kara. Getting into CatCo itself proves just as easy when the security guard sees her coming and immediately moves to let her in saying ‘I assume you're here for Kara?"  
"Yep," Sara says shooting him a smile as she steps toward the elevators. The guard doesn't even hesitate quickly calling the elevator and moments after Sara steps in pushing the button for Kara's floor. 

On the way up Sara can't help but shake her head a little bit, sure she knows that not everywhere can be as secure as Nanda Parbat, but she expected a little better from a company that indubitably receives routine threats against its CEO. 

As soon as she steps out of the elevator she is met by a wave of chaos as people run back and forth. She takes a few steps until she is clear of the elevator bank and then practically trips over an intern. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you" comes a voice from behind a stack of papers

Sara quickly replying, "that's ok, hey can you tell me where I can find Kara Danvers?"

"Uhm, yeah, just through there," she says pointing toward the windows and assorted workstations "Kara's desk is the one in front of Ms Grant's office by the second elevator"

Sara quickly gives a cheerful "thank you" before stepping through the office toward Kara's desk. As she approaches, she can see Cat Grant sitting in her office with the door shut. No sooner has she set the food down than does Kara suddenly appear from seemingly nowhere.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Kara asks surprise colouring her tone before noticing the food and getting excited. "wait, did you bring me food? you're the best" Kara says hugging her before opening the bag and quickly devouring a bear claw.

"I'll admit, I do have an ulterior motive," Sara says before noticing the approach of Cat Grant and whispering "quick, just go with it ok?"

"Ok?" Kara answers unsurely moments before the door swings open

"Kiera, I…" Cat begins before turning her gaze toward Sara and asking "hello, and who might you be?"

"I'm Sara, Sara Lance, I'm Kara's _friend_ I was just in the area and stopped by to bring Kara a snack. Wait a second you must be the famous Ms Grant Kara has told me so much about"

"Kara talks about me?" Cat asks with a quirked brow

Always one capable of reading a situation Sara is quick to respond "Yes, she talks about how much you've inspired her and how you have spent so much time mentoring her." Before shooting a quick wink at Kara as she says "it's almost enough to make a girl jealous"

"Hmmm… well, I didn't realise you saw it that way Kara," Cat says with a fair serving of self-pride "why don't you take the rest of the day off and go spend some time with your _friend_."

Kara quickly begins to protest even as her face goes a brilliant scarlet "But Ms Grant, what about the paperwork and…"

"Oh, that can wait until tomorrow, it's not every day you have a chance to spend time with such a lovely young lady," then switching back into her taskmaster mode she says "now go on Kiera, and have Janice from accounting stop by my office on your way out"

"Yes Ms Grant," Kara says as she quickly moves to lock away her things and grab her bag. By the time Kara has finished packing up her things Cat has gone back to her office and Sara is holding out her arm and the bag of pastries. Kara smiles as she loops her arm through Sara's and begins to sort through the bag eventually pulling out an éclair as she asks "so, what's the plan?"

Walking them towards the elevators Sara smiles as she says "well, we need somewhere quiet to talk, so how about you and I go grab some pizza from that place on 22nd street and then go sit in the park?"

Kara smiles as she says "I think I know why I love you" causing Sara to chuckle as they step into the elevator

 

It only takes them about an hour to get the pizzas and make their way to the park as they find a bench where they can watch the ducks. As they work their way through the food Sara eventually finds a way to broach the subject as she says "Hey, Kara" 

"Yeah?" Kara says turning to look at Sara as she devours another slice of pizza

"I uh, well you know how I said I had an ulterior motive earlier?" Sara asks

Kara nods

"Well, Alex showed up at your apartment this morning, with a surveillance team," Sara says rubbing the back of her neck

"She what?" Kara asks trying not to feel betrayed 

Sara places a comforting hand on Kara's knee as she says "Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what to do for the day when she let herself and a dozen or so agents in."

"What, what happened?" Kara asks

Sara lets out a strained laugh as she says, "I tried to slip out the window, but there was a guy there so I uh, I may have, kinda, told her we were dating?"

"You told her we were dating?" Kara questions

Sara at least has the decency to look contrite as she says "Yeah, well she started asking why I was there, and well one thing lead to another"

Kara sighs the Pizza forgotten for the moment as she says "you told Alex we were dating"

"Well, it's not like I meant to, but it's Alex, she's always been good at spotting a lie and well, I couldn't exactly tell her I was her time travelling, assassin sister in law here to stop a war."

Kara can't help it she laughs, just the thought of what Alex's face would look like is enough to nearly bring her to tears and moments later Sara joins in. Eventually, after several minutes Kara and Sara manage to compose themselves and Kara says "well when you put it like that" before noticing the time and saying "aww fiddlesticks, I'm supposed to be meeting Winn so he can help me with my costume"

Sara barely manages to keep her composure at Kara's ‘expletive' before she says "Ok, well, in that case, I won't keep you, but between you and me, I'd do it somewhere that wasn't my ‘FBI' monitored apartment"

Kara cocks her head a moment as if thinking before saying "You make a good point, I will see you later?"

Sara nods and then Kara leans down to press a quick kiss to her cheek before disappearing and leaving Sara blushing as she sits on the bench

 

 

Sara spends the rest of her day becoming re-acclimatised to the world around her, sure she remembers enough to function and with the equipment she had in her tool belt access to money or information is hardly a problem; There are little things you forget throughout the years. First things being first she starts looking for a new base of operations and sure enough, after several hours of wandering around the warehouse district, she finds a location more than suited to her needs. After that, it is a simple enough matter to use her communicator and the built-in AI to discretely acquire the building under an anonymous trust. 

Once she has a base it then becomes a matter of resources, things like weapons, munitions, money, credentials, information the tools she will need to make a difference in this new timeline. That takes a bit more doing, hell it's not like she can just have explosive ordinance delivered to an abandoned factory in downtown National City. That's how she finds herself in a new suit talking to a contractor she vaguely remembers from her league days, planning to have the building repaired. 

The fact that he offers to add 15% extra for no questions asked or permits required is of some concern, but unfortunately Sara doesn't have the luxury of saying no. A few hours and a wire transfer later and it's arranged for them to start the next day and for everything to be done within the next week.

 

By this point, the light is fading, and the sun is quickly setting so Sara starts to make her way back to Kara's apartment. By the time she arrives back, it is after dark and she is just jogging up the steps as she catches a flash of red and blue landing in the apartment followed by a tinkling sound. Looking at her feet she is most surprised to find a dart holding a glowing green liquid, instantly she recognises it as a D.E.O. Kryptonite tranquiliser dart. She quickly pockets the dart before hurrying inside and running up the stairs. 

 

As she comes through the door to Kara's apartment it is only her quick reflexes that save her as she narrowly ducks under a burst of heat vision

Quickly recovering she says "Kara, it's me"

"Sara? Crap, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Kara asks Sara looking her over for injuries

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Sara asks before holding up the dart "you dropped this on your way in." 

Kara's stomach turns at the sight of the dart as she says "no, I mean yes, I mean, I'm not injured"

Putting the dart down Sara steps toward Kara and taking Kara's hands in her own she asks "Kara, honey, I didn't ask if you were injured, I asked if you are alright?"

Kara shakes her head as she says, "I don't know what happened, one minute I'm flying towards a warehouse fire, the next I think I hear Alex's heartbeat and then I have three darts flying at me."

At this point, Sara is more than a little pissed, but she tamps down on it as she says "Ok, Kara I need you to grab everything you need, clothes, shampoo, any photos, things you can't live without ok?"

"What, why?" Kara asks tears in her eyes

Sara hates what she's about to say "Because Kara, this place isn't safe, you think you heard Alex tonight, and we know Alex was here with a surveillance team this morning, it isn't safe. We need to leave ok? Just for a little bit"

Kara nods solemnly as she quickly moves to speed around the apartment. As soon as she does Sara starts looking around quickly spotting no less than 5 hidden cameras scattered around the apartment. 

As Kara keeps packing she walks towards one of the cameras before pulling it down to look directly into the lens as she says "I know now why Kara always used to gloss over how she learnt about the DEO, I'm more than a little disappointed in both of you Alex and J'onn" before dropping it to the ground and crunching it under her boot.

As she turns around, she sees Kara with a pair of suitcases and asks, "are you ready to go?" When Kara nods, she quickly steps forward and takes one of the suitcases before leading Kara down and out of the building.

 

They wander around for the next several hours making sure they don't have a tail while Sara uses the AI in her communicator to ensure they aren't followed electronically. Eventually, though they arrive at the warehouse Sara had bought and head inside, as they do, they make their way towards the office at the back where they find an old couch and a couple desk chairs. It is soon decided that Kara will take one of the chairs as due to her abilities she can do so without getting a crick in her neck, whereas Sara is short enough to lay out on the couch.

That lasts for all of about an hour until sometime around 1am Kara asks in a soft voice "Sara, are you awake?"

"Yeah" Sara answers in a soft voice

She can practically feel the hesitance in Kara's voice before a few minutes later she hears Kara ask "can I… can I sleep with you"

Sara doesn't even hesitate to roll over and holding out her arms as she says "C’mere" moments later she feels Kara press against her and feels the silent sobs that rack Kara's body. Pulling Kara closer she hugs her as tight as she can as she says, "it's ok, it's all going to be ok" and they stay like that until sometime after 1:30 when they both finally doze off

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
February 4th, 2014, Earth 38, National City, 0630

They awaken that morning to the sound of contractors walking into the building and had it not been for the fact that Sara was floating 8ft off the floor with her entire body held up by a floating Kara she might have had to hide a body. As it is it takes her a few moments to wake Kara enough for her to place her feet back on Terra Firma. Eventually though sometime just after 7 both she and Kara manage to get changed and make their way out of the building stopping just long enough to say hello to the contractors and make sure they know not to go into the office. 

They make their way down the road, Sara unconsciously slipping her hand into Kara's somewhere after the 3rd block as they make their way uptown towards CatCo. On the way they engage in small talk, neither of them wanting to start the day off on a bad note this early. About halfway uptown, Sara starts to walk them east until they come across a small diner tucked away on a corner underneath an apartment block. 

As they step inside, they are met with a design straight out of the 70s with wood panelling and red bar stools. They quickly find a booth towards the back, Sara choosing one that allows her to watch both the street and the kitchen for any threats. 

A couple of minutes after they sit down a matronly woman in a blue uniform comes over and says, "Good morning, I'm Alice, I'll be your waitress for today, can I get you anything or would you like a bit more time to order?"

Kara smiles as she looks up saying "Hi Alice, can I get 3 waffles, 2 hash browns, bacon, toast, 2 eggs, and a strawberry milkshake?"

Alice looks at Kara for a moment before seeming to shrug as she says, "Sure thing hun, how would you like your eggs?"

"Sunnyside up please," Kara says smiling

"No worries, and for you dear?" Alice asks turning to look at Sara

"Can I please get a cup of coffee, black, 2 slices of toast, bacon, and a poached egg"

Alice smiles as she writes it all down saying "Sure thing, that'll be out to you in a minute"

They sit there as they wait for their food neither wanting to disturb the peace of the morning until a couple minutes later Alice returns with their food. They quickly thank Alice before digging in Sara stifling a laugh at the way Kara ends up with a spot of egg on the tip of her nose. Kara is seemingly unaware of what has Sara trying not to laugh cocks her head in a confused puppy expression and pouts. Sara feels like the Grinch on Christmas with her heart seemingly growing three sizes as she takes a napkin and wipes the egg off Kara's nose. Naturally, this immediately causes Kara to blush a brilliant scarlet and Sara to let loose a small chuckle.

When they finish, Sara immediately pulls out some cash and puts it on the counter before standing and offering Kara her arm. When Kara looks at her sideways, she says "secret government agency that's probably tracking your bank cards"

Kara sighs before nodding and standing, taking Sara's arm as she waves jauntily toward Alice who stands behind a counter cleaning. They make their way out of the diner headed toward CatCo once more however when they`re approximately three blocks away something starts to feel off. Kara keeps seeing people she hasn`t before and sure that could just be coincidence but when she mentions it to Sara and Sara diverts them east a few blocks they follow. After about 15 minutes Sara makes her decision pulling Kara with her into a side street and then an alley. Moments later 2 agents quickly rush into the alley weapons drawn, unfortunately for them though Sara was more than prepared and in moments she has their weapons tossed to and crushed by Kara as Sara proceeds to lay them out on the concrete.   
As soon as she is sure they are down Sara steps over to Kara and asks, "how well can you fly?"

"I`m, I`m not sure, I'm a little out of practice" Kara answers sheepishly

Sensing Kara`s need for reassurance Sara steps close until she is standing on Kara`s boots as she says "you`ll be fine, now, I need to you fly us both to Cat Grant`s balcony ok?"

Kara sputters as she asks "what?"

"Kara, we have a secret government agency trying to grab us. And it's more than a little obvious that Cat cares for you, it’s the safest place for us at the moment, trust me?"

Kara doesn`t hesitate, nodding as she pulls Sara tight to her and rockets upward. As they fly toward the building Kara sees the snipers arrayed around the building undoubtedly there in case, she pulled this sort of manoeuvre and after saying "hold tight" and giving Sara enough time to tighten her grip she starts small random movements to make them harder to hit.

No sooner has she landed on the balcony than does Cat walk outside and say "well Kiera, isn`t this a surprise"

 

They spend several moments just standing there before Cat rolls her eyes and walks back into her office. Picking up a remote she quickly tints the windows before walking over to her door and yelling "anyone who comes into, or allows another to come into my office today is fired, clear?"

Quickly she is met by a chorus of "Yes Ms Grant" and shuts her door locking it before stepping towards the couches and saying "come on now Kiera, I don't have all day"

It takes a few moments but eventually Kara and Sara walk into Cat's office, holding hands they step toward the couch and quickly take a seat. Cat watches them the entire way taking in the way that Sara seems to be providing Kara with the support she needs and anchoring her in the moment. 

They sit there for a few moments before Cat asks "so Kiera, I have to wonder why you've been wasting your time as my assistant when you could have been out there helping people as you are obviously want to do"

Kara flinches at Cats tone and question and Sara quickly squeezes Kara's hand. Kara seems lost for a few moments as if she can't decide how to answer before she draws in a breath and straightens to look Cat in the eyes "Ms Grant, now isn't the time, my name is Kara, please, use it. Now to answer your question perhaps it has something to do with the fact that my entire family died, and then when I found a new one, I used my powers and my father died again. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that since I've come out, I've had my federal agent sister try to shoot me out of the sky with a mineral that causes excruciating pain and eats away at my body on a cellular level. Or maybe it just so happens that I like having people see me for me and not as Superman's cousin"

"You're Superman's cousin?" Cat asks practically salivating at the news

Kara sighs as she feels a headache coming on. However, Sara for her part asks "Seriously, that's what you got out of that, not the history of loss or sister who tried to short circuit her abilities while she was flying and could have killed her?" Then she turns to Kara "I may have been wrong, maybe this Cat is nothing like the woman I knew"

This at least seems to catch Cats attention as she asks, "what do you mean the woman you knew?"

"Well Kitty," Sara says ignoring a death glare from Cat before continuing "we weren't fully introduced, I'm Sara Lance, Former Member of the League of Assassins, Time Master, Captain of the Time Ship Waverider, knight of Camelot, Vigilante known as the White Canary, and wife of Supergirl from the year 2033"

Cat looks at Sara for a moment then looks to Kara who nods then back to Sara who raises an eyebrow.  
"She's gonna faint" Comes Sara's voice moments before Cat collapses "she fainted"

Kara quickly moves to catch Cat before laying her on the couch as Sara stands, she asks "what the hell Sara?"

Sara waves it off as she moves towards Cat's desk "Oh don't worry about it, she'll be fine, or at least she was the last time you told her"

"But… but…" Kara begins only to be cut off by a groan as Cat starts to come around.

"Ms Grant, are you ok?" Kara asks concerned

"Kara?" Cat asks as she blinks blearily "I had the strangest dream"

"Not a dream Kitty," Sara says as she steps over to offer Cat a glass of water 

"Do NOT call me Kitty" Cat says glaring at Sara who chuckles a little

"So, can we have that discussion now?" Sara asks looking at Cat who nods as she moves to sit up rubbing her temples before asking, "wait, did you say Knight of Camelot "

Sara smiles proudly as she says "Yep, Ser Lancelot to be specific"

"Huh" Comes Cat's still slightly stunned reply before she asks "so I imagine there's a reason why you chose to come here and tell me all this today then"

"Yep, there's a secret government agency hell-bent on capturing Kara scattered around National City and this seemed like the least likely place they'd come" Sara deadpans

"Just wonderful, Kara be a dear and get the painkillers out of my draw would you," Cat asks.

Kara quickly fetches the painkillers watching as Cat takes several asking “what do you need me to do?"

Sara sits back a smirk on her face “well, I'm going to need to borrow Kara for a few weeks"

"A few weeks" Cat and Kara both exclaim shocked

 

  
It takes about an hour in Cat's office before they finish discussing things, eventually coming to the agreement that Sara could ‘borrow' Kara for 3 weeks on the condition that she agreed to tell Cat about the future once things were finished. In the end, though, they still had to get out of the building without getting snatched by the DEO or the military and as it turns out Cat had a plan for that. Apparently for some time Cat has been considering taking a sabbatical, and after having Kara as her assistant for 2 years she has been considering Kara's future. And so, she proposed to make Kara a reporter with discretionary control over the CatCo Facebook and Twitter pages. 

 

At first, this caused a few problems most notably when Sara pointed out that having Kara's face out there so often and so close to Supergirl's could result in people figuring out who she is. Cat just rolled her eyes, huffed a little and pointed out that people see what they want to, and Kara pointed out it worked for Superman for the last 3 decades. Which then resulted in a shocked realisation from Cat and a discussion at length about how no, Cat cannot call Lois and nag her for failing at journalistic integrity. 

 

However, by the time all was said and done it was agreed. That being decided they stopped by the 42nd floor and the deceased actuary's offices to film a small piece announcing Kara as the new CatCo social media manager and correspondent. Sara then used the AI she had to ensure the DEO couldn't pull down the video, something that made Cat terribly excited with thoughts of how she could use it to expand CatCo's media influence. After again explaining to Cat why she couldn't use her newfound knowledge and causing her to almost pout they finally finished. 

 

By the time they walked out of the building at midday it was clear that for the moment at least they were safe, the DEO agents were still hovering around on the streets, but they didn't move to snatch them and when Sara waves directly at a surveillance van they at least have the decency to drive away.

They walk around for the rest of the afternoon taking photos of things Kara finds via her super hearing including everything from traffic incidents, fires, and even at one point having Sara take a photo as Supergirl appears to save ‘fluffy' the python from a tree. 

The entire time though Sara can feel the eyes on them and so around 4:30 she pulls Kara into a park before saying "There's someone following us, get ready"  
Moments later Kara is in her suit as a man with a glowing axe walks out from the trees "daughter of Alura, I have come to take my revenge"

 

 

"Hellgrammite," Kara says and Sara sighs knowing this might get messy. Moments later he is coming at them and Sara is shocked momentarily when Kara is thrown away like a rag doll 

The Hellgrammite smirks, before saying "Pathetic…" 

He doesn't get a chance to say anything else because at the moment he is distracted Sara strikes. She feels the years of battle experience flood her body, and the tug of the blood lust she has long since learnt to channel. She uses it and in moments she is on him, seemingly pulling a blade from nowhere as she stabs into his shoulder. The Hellgrammite screams and tries to grab her, but years of practice and battle have honed her abilities and she manages to duck under the hand by a hair's breadth. 

Then she spots it, an opportunity to get the blade that is on his back and she strikes. He seems to instantly realise her intent but is still a moment too late as she activates the blade from where it rests against his back causing him to cry out in pain. Moments later Kara is back and this time she seems to be ready because this time she dodges the punch and counters with one of her own giving Sara enough time to sweep the haft of the axe into the Hellgrammite's legs dropping him to the ground. 

As soon as he is on the ground Sara places the charged blade against his neck before saying tell "Astra, Kara did not know of Alura's plan" then when he remains silent, she digs in the blade as she asks, "what are you telling the General?"

"Kara did not know of Alura's plan" the Hellgrammite grinds out

Sara steps back "Good, now leave and remember, the next time you appear on my radar is the last"

The Hellgrammite gets up and after a moment of clear contemplation decides retreat is the more viable option and turns to leave.

As soon as he is gone Sara hears a cough from Kara. She turns around a sheepish look on her face before saying "is there any way we can discuss this somewhere else?"

Kara nods before stepping forward and scooping Sara into her arms and launching into the sky

 

 

Eventually, Kara brings them to a landing somewhere east of National City in the mountains. The view is beautiful with the sun setting casting beautiful colours along both the water and city or rather it would be beautiful were Kara not standing there clearly struggling with her emotions. Eventually, she asks "what happened back there?"

Sara moves until she is sitting looking towards the sunset with her feet dangling off the rock ledge as she asks, "what do you want to know?"

Kara sighs before sitting down next to Sara as she asks "Who was that? Why did they attack me? What do you mean tell Astra I didn't know? Why did you look like you were going to kill him?"

Sara looks out over the city a few moments before answering "I don't know everything from before, there were some things you never told me, there were some things I pieced together, and there were some things the others told me. You… she… Kara never liked talking about these few months, they were hard for her."

She sighs pausing to look at Kara before saying "I think… I think they haunted her, things she could have done, things she did do, things she saw come to pass. I… I used to hold her some nights when she remembered them.

Kara's hands come to enter twine with hers and she continues "the alien, was a Hellgrammite, I remember Kara telling me about fighting one when she first came out. Alex told me he was the first person to make her bleed on this Earth, as to why, Fort Rozz"

"The prison?" Kara asks shocked

Sara nods "it came to Earth the same time you did. Alex told me much of that year was spent fighting the prisoners that were aboard. Apparently, they thought if they couldn't get revenge on your mother…"

"They'd get it on me" Kara finishes 

Sara nods and then Kara seems to rocket upright as she asks "does this mean my Aunt is alive? Does this mean she blames me?" Whilst pacing

Sara quickly gets up taking hold of Kara's hands she says "Kara, Kara, stop" and then as soon as Kara stops she says "yes, your aunt is alive, she came to Earth with Fort Rozz, but, you need to know the night she was captured, the night she came to see you, your mother set her up"

Kara shakes her head as tears appear in her eyes saying "no, no, she wouldn't, I…" and then she rockets off skyward leaving Sara coughing in a cloud of dust

"Awesome" Sara grouches before starting to figure out where the hell she is exactly and how the hell she`s going to get back to National City

 

Eventually, Sara decides to stay put, after all, it`s going to take her the better part of a day to get back to National City if she doesn`t manage to catch a ride somehow. And surely Kara will come back for her eventually. So, she sets about looking around trying to find a place to hole up before dark, after about half an hour settling on a small cave hollowed out in the rock a few meters below where she started and with enough cover to protect her should something decide to try and make her its dinner. 

Sinking down against the rock she takes out a small dagger and places it where its easily in reach before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She is eventually roused from her sleep a couple of hours later by the sound of someone calling her name. Getting up she tucks away the blade and proceeds to climb out of her little cave. 

As she does, she calls out "down here"

Moments later there is a sound followed by Kara appearing as she says "Oh Rao Sara, I'm so sorry"

Sara looks at her and she can't help it "You left me here, alone, at night"

Kara for her part looks utterly contrite as she says "I… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking, it's just, no, no excuses, I'm sorry"

Sara sighs, thinking ‘why is it so damned hard to be mad at her' before saying "fine, we will talk about this later, for now, let's get back to National City, I'm starving and you're buying"

It took about half an hour to get back to National City all things being equal, but finally, they touch down near the diner they were at this morning. Walking inside they quickly the booth they were in this morning. As soon as they sit down Alice appears saying "ahh, you're back again, what can I get for you?"

Sara puts a smile on her face as she says "Yeah, we just moved, and the kitchen isn't finished quite yet, as for the meal, what would you recommend?"

Alice sizes them up for a moment before saying "well, the burgers are good, so is the steak, although I'd stay away from the lasagne it gets a little stale by this time of night"

"Well, in that case, I'll have a burger with everything, fries, and a coke," Sara says then turning to Kara she asks "Kara?"

Kara thinks a moment before asking "can I have 2 steaks medium rare, some wedges, some fries and a Sprite"

Alice writes it down then reads it back to them before moving off to get their orders.   
A few minutes after Alice is gone Kara turns to Sara "Sara… I…" Kara begins her voice full of remorse

Sara sighs a little before saying "Kara, stop," then as soon as she does, she says "Kara, I'm not mad at you, I know you probably didn't mean to do it…"

Kara suddenly jumps in "I didn't"

Sara sighs "I know that, but you still left me there, alone, in the dark. It's just going to take me a little time ok?"

"Ok," Kara says with a sad puppy expression

Luckily, they are spared any more awkwardness as Alice returns with their meals. Quickly tucking in Sara has to admit this is some of the best cooking she has had in a long while. They quickly polish off the food and sit back letting the meal settle. A few minutes later they both rise as Kara takes out some cash leaving it on the table for the meal and begin to make their way out. They are walking along the street headed back to the warehouse for the night when suddenly a figure appears in front of them.

 

 

They freeze where they stand, Kara unconsciously stepping forward and in front of Sara. Sara for her part steps slightly to the side allowing her movements to be hidden behind Kara's body as she squares off drawing a small dwarf star alloy dagger.

The figure still masked by the poor lighting seems to pause a moment taking stock of the way Sara and Kara array themselves. Then the figure raises its hands showing them to be empty as they step forward slightly and into the glow cast by the streetlight.

As soon as she appears a half smile half grimace appears as she says "Hello Little One"

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asks torn between wanting to hug her aunt and the knowledge she now holds

"Little One?" Astra asks with pain in her voice she sees Kara take a half step back 

Sara for her part steps forward so she is standing next to Kara. Astra's eyes immediately narrow as they lock onto the dagger before Sara asks, "what are you doing here?"

Astra looks between the two in front of her, noticing the way Kara instinctively moves to protect Sara as Sara herself moves to stand so she can assist Kara if needed.

Astra sighs letting her hands fall to her sides as she says, "I got the message," then looking at Sara she says "I assume you are the one who sent it"

Sara nods

Astra continues at the confirmation "Tell me then, who are you? And how do you know that which you do?"

In the distance, Kara hears a siren and interrupts, "we should leave," then she looks at Astra asking, "come with us?"

Astra looks at her niece contemplatively a moment before nodding. Sara doesn't hesitate quickly stepping onto Kara's feet and wrapping her arms around her. Kara blushes a little, especially when she notices the look her aunt is giving them before taking off headed for the docks. They eventually come to land atop a cargo crane in the main port, Sara and Kara moving to stand side by side as Astra lands a few feet away.

It takes a few moments before Astra turns to look at Sara asking again "now tell me, how do you know that which you do?" Then looking at her intensely she continues, "and do not lie, I will know if you do"

"I'm a Time Master from 2033," Sara says looking Astra in the eye as she continues “and Kara Zor-El was my wife."

Astra watches them for a moment seemingly frozen before she lets out a heavy sigh and moves until she is seated atop the crane. She looks at Kara then Sara before saying "then you know what I must do, and why"

Sara moves forward until she is kneeling beside Astra as she says in a soft tone "I do, and I know that if you continue down this path not only will you fail, it will destroy Kara, result in your death, and cause pain that will haunt Kara the rest of her life"

Kara looks on clearly conflicted as Astra looks at Sara nodding slightly before rising. As they both stand Astra moves towards Kara holding out her arms, Kara barely hesitating before moving forward into Astra's arms. They stay like that for a few minutes before Astra steps back looking between the two of them saying "things are already in motion, I cannot stop"

Sara nods "leave that to us, in the meantime why don't you come with us, I'm sure Kara has missed you"

Astra stands there conflicted until Kara looks at her pouting as she asks, "please Aunt Astra?"

Astra looks at Kara and moments later she nods "very well"

Kara quickly springs forward hugging Astra again as she lets out a small cheer 

Sara smiles softly before saying "come on then, we should get going before someone catches up to us."

They quickly disembark the crane headed for downtown and soon land a few blocks from the warehouse district and their target. As soon as they land Sara unconsciously slips her hand into Kara's and they start walking. The entire time they are keeping an ear out for anything that could be surveillance as Sara leads them through back alleys and down towards their partially built base. They stay quiet the entire way there even though it is clear Kara wants nothing more than to start a conversation with her aunt. 

As soon as they are inside however that all changes and in moments Kara is talking a mile a minute trying to catch up on what has happened to her aunt and catch her aunt upon what has happened to her. 

Sara chuckles lightly before quickly interjecting asking "Astra?"

"Yes, Fierce One?" Astra asks looking at Sara 

Sara smirks at Kara as she asks, "Tell me, did Kara always have a habit of running away to process things?"

"Sara" Kara groans out

Astra quirks an eyebrow looking at Kara as she asks "why?"

"Because we were talking earlier, and she just took off and left me stranded atop a mountain" Sara deadpans

Astra turns to look at Kara as she asks, "Little One?"

Kara nods sheepishly 

Astra sighs and if she didn't know it impossible Sara would think she was suffering a headache as Astra rubs her temples. A few moments later she looks up and asks, "you left your mate stranded alone atop a mountain?"

Kara nods looking down at her feet as she shifts nervously side to side.

Astra facepalms before saying "excuse me while I have a chat with my niece" and taking Kara by the ear and pulling her off toward the other side of the warehouse.

Several minutes later Kara and Astra return to Sara who has moved into the office where she has set up a handful of sleeping bags that were delivered during the day. 

Kara walks up to Sara and says "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

Sara looks up seeing a thoroughly chastened Kara and says, "I believe you, but if it does, I won't forgive you so easily ok?"

Kara nods and Sara pulls her into a tight hug earning them a small chuckle from Astra. Never one to miss anything Sara turns to eye Astra saying "just for that chuckles, you get the chair" before pointing toward one of the desk chairs.

Astra merely nods and makes her way toward the chair quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, marked as chapter 5 due to restructuring of the story into longer more cohesive chapters

February 5th, 2014, Earth 38, National City

It is just after sunrise the next morning when they all awaken. The first to awaken is Astra who wakes in what remains of a desk chair. At some point, through the night she had obviously attempted to roll over and had managed to snap the supports leaving her laying in what remains of the chair that is crushed underneath her body. As soon as she opens her eyes she is confronted by the sight once again of Kara floating above the couch as Sara sleeps atop her. For the first time since she has come to Earth, she doesn’t feel the tense worry that normally fills her stomach, instead, she lets out a chuckle as she smiles at the pair. 

Sara wakes next, evidently awoken by the sound of Astra laughing she cracks open an eye before looking at the woman in clear contemplation of just what effort it would take to end the Kryptonian that had interrupted her rest. A few moments later she decides to say screw it and instead leans up to nuzzle back into Kara’s neck, enjoying the closeness she feels and quickly falling asleep again.

Kara is the last to awaken and she does so with a large stretch barely managing not to dislodge Sara from her position atop her. She soon begins to blush at the way Astra is looking at them where they float before 'casually' floating her way back to the ground. As soon as she makes contact with the couch she gently starts to disentangle Sara from where she has wrapped herself around Kara. A couple minutes later she is freed as Sara is gently placed onto the couch beside her and Kara rises. Sara grumbles at both being awakened and the loss of her ‘Kara pillow’ before following suit.

 

Leaving the warehouse that morning was an experience by anyone's standards. As soon as they had finished getting ready for the day which was a chore in and of itself, (apparently Astra doesn't understand the concept of human clothing.) they began to make their way back towards the city and the diner which they had taken a liking to. The entire walk there is tense as Astra watches the humans around them while Sara and Kara try to both keep an eye out for the DEO and on Astra to ensure nothing goes wrong. 

When they finally arrive at the dinner around 7.45 it becomes clear that there is at least one thing that is not unique to Kara, the way both she and Astra seemingly allow their noses to lead them towards where the cook is making stacks of waffles and pancakes, and sausages. Sara watching the pair whom she swears are floating ever so slightly only chuckles before following them toward the counter they seem to have gravitated toward. As soon as they find their seats Alice seemingly appears from nowhere moving to stand in front of them temporarily breaking the line of sight and thus power that the food has over the Kryptonians.

 

Kara looks up smiling “Good morning Alice, how are you today?”

Alice smiles back “I’m well, and how are Y'all”

“We’re good,” then pausing to indicate Astra she says “Alice, this is my aunt Astra, she’s come to help us move”

Alice smiles saying “good to meet ya” earning her a small nod from Astra before asking “so what can I get for y’all today?”

Kara is quick to answer saying “can Astra and I get 2 lots of pancakes, 2 lots of waffles, 4 sausages, 2 hash brown, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some vanilla milkshakes?”

Alice writes it down before looking up and asking in a completely non-judgemental tone “is that each, or for both?”

Sara for her part chuckles as she says “each” while Kara blushes a little bit. 

Then turning to Sara, Alice asks “and for you dear?” 

“Can I just get some bacon eggs and toast with a cup of black coffee?” Sara asks

“Sure thing,” Alice says before quickly moving off to get their orders.

It only takes a few moments before Alice reappears with their food. Quickly Alice places it down on the top before rushing off to get the rest of the ever-growing pile food. 

They quickly finish their food and take their leave, before heading towards the warehouse once more. As they arrive they find the construction crews hard at work and after a few minutes, Kara and Astra decide to lend a hand moving the heavy equipment and materials. Sara for her part decides to ‘supervise’ (read: appreciate) the way in which Kara moves the equipment. 

Eventually around lunch time though they decide to take a break headed towards a nearby deli to buy enough sandwiches to feed a small army before heading into the forest outside the city. They spend almost an hour just sitting in the forest enjoying their food, before Sara suggests Kara spend some time with Astra practising her flying. The rest of the afternoon is spent with Astra and Kara racing throughout the forest as Sara sets up small ‘ambushes’ to help Kara with her situational awareness. A factor made all the harder given she seems to be instinctively classifying Sara as a non-threat, which results in Sara making a habit of dropping onto or leaping onto Kara as she is flying while Astra watches in bemusement. 

Eventually, though all good things must come to an end and as the light starts to fade they find themselves headed back to the city. Unlike previous nights though, they don’t find themselves headed back to the diner, instead, Kara deciding enough is enough and taking them back to her apartment. 

As soon as they get close it is clear the DEO is watching the property and waiting for them to return. Sara in her typical fashion decides to make sure they know exactly how screwed they would be should she mean them harm. Smirking she taps Kara on the cheek before bailing out over the top of an apartment complex and making her way down. Even as Kara and Astra make their landings outside the building Sara is slipping down and out of the building headed toward one of the buildings neighbouring Kara`s own.

As Kara and Astra make their way inside Sara slips inside the building and into an apartment on the second floor. As soon as she steps inside she can hear the noise as DEO agents move around getting ready for what is undoubtedly another snatch attempt on Kara and Astra. She doesn’t give them the chance to finish.

Its almost embarrassingly simple and over quicker than she remembers, then again she has spent the last decade and a half fighting a war. Either way, they don’t really stand a chance, half of them are still trying to gear up and the others are not equipped to fight someone of Sara`s skill and size amidst a room of their fellow agents. It takes her only a few minutes and nearly all of them lay groaning on the floor the only one who gives her any trouble is Vasquez, who apparently was well trained enough to not bother trying to get into tactical gear and instead went for a short baton.

Even then it is quickly over as Kara having heard the commotion and with the knowledge that the Kryptonite couldn’t affect her comes to assist. Instead of sticking around and fighting an impervious Kryptonian and a woman she has just watched take out a DEO tactical team with barely a scratch she chooses instead to make her escape taking a jump out the window to escape into the night. Or at least that was the plan, instead, she finds Astra floating outside ready to catch her and quickly bring her back into the apartment.

 

As soon as Astra deposits her onto the floor of the apartment Sara says “Susan, that’s enough, we won`t hurt you unless you make us”

Surprise clear on her face Vasquez turns to look at Sara as she asks “How do you know who I am?” while slowly rising to her feet

“I`m a time traveling space assassin” Sara deadpans causing Vasquez to snort

Recovering Vasquez looks at the people around her before asking “seriously?”

“amongst other things” Sara confirms as Kara nods  
Vasquez looks like she is imagining the stacks of paperwork she will now have to fill out as she asks “why are you here?”

“To stop a war,” Sara says moving to lean on a nearby desk before continuing “and I, we, need your help”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bi*ch is going off the rails. It was originally intended to follow some semblance of the normal season but that ain’t gonna happen. As always life gets in the way, so let’s fix this bi*tch

Chapter 6 February 12th, 2014, Earth 38 National City

It’s been a week since Kara, Sara, and Astra had their discussion with Vasquez, and in that time much has happened. For starters, Vasquez had decided that she believed them and that she would assist them with their future efforts. This was made slightly more difficult by the fact that J’onn could read the minds of his subordinates. However, in her years of dealing with Martians and other telepathic aliens, Astra had picked up some otherwise undetectable tricks to redirect the probing away from certain memories. Sara subsequently helps build on this by suggesting that Vasquez make it a habit to sing the theme from the X-files in their head given she knows J’onn dislikes hearing it.

 

However, this small victory is not without its consequences and as a result of their actions in repeatedly flouncing the DEOs attempts to exert control General Lane is dispatched to National City. Apparently when word of a Kryptonian like Superman running around National City thumbing their nose at the very agency built to control them gets back to DC the Senate intelligence and special projects committee became concerned, to say the least. This had resulted in a significantly increased if covert military presence in National City, and it is clear that it is only a matter of time before things escalate.

 

This disturbs Sara most of all, given the rules of time travel she knows that the knowledge she had brought back was becoming more and more degraded by the day. Soon she will have as much chance of predicting specific events as General Lane does of getting a kiss from Astra. This prompts her to step up her attempts to help and accelerate her timeline quickly moving to accelerate the completion of the Canary’s Cage as Kara has taken to calling it. Luckily for her money talks and it seems to say ‘do as I want, don’t ask why’ and the builders quickly agree to an accelerated timeline of 48 hours provided Kara and Astra’s help moving large and heavy objects.

 

As soon as the cage is completed the first shipments begin arriving at various locations around the city and are quickly ferried by Kryptonian air cargo to the base. It’s at this point that Kara, Astra, and Sara begin to live out of the base again as they rush to ensure everything is ready and completed. Sara in an attempt to ensure their cover is maintained even goes so far as to make arrangements for a corporate server farm to be located in the now refurbished building in an effort to hide their heat and energy signatures. In the end, she quickly receives a bid from Luthor Corp and Lena Luthor to house their servers in the building and they start arriving 2 days after the building is completed with a sizeable donation made to the mayor’s office to have all the paperwork arranged and backdated to ensure it appears legitimate.

 

Kara for her part is exhausted, ever since the building has been completed she and Astra have been working to get ready. At first, it had been simple things, moving heavy objects, screwing in light bulbs, welding metal with heat vision. But now that is done she finds herself splitting her time between helping the people of the city with a myriad of different emergencies, and training with Astra or Sara in the newly completed Gym area under the effects of red sun lamps. 

Kara has to admit it, if she has to compare saving a bus full of children or moving a ship and facing Sara in the sparring ring, facing Sara is harder. She quickly learns just how skilled Sara is because as soon as the red lamps come up she finds herself on her ass more than she is on her feet. 

 

Sara for her part doesn’t take it easy on Kara, knowing what is coming in the years ahead she makes sure that she exploits every ounce of Kara’s regenerative ability and powers to maximise the time she has available and ensure Kara can defend herself should she face someone where Kara’s powers don’t provide an advantage. They spar until one of them lays flat on the ground (Kara) and then Sara activates a set of Yellow sun lamps kickstarting Kara’s healing factor and ensuring she doesn’t suffer any permanent damage. As soon as Kara is healed up again, off go the yellow and up comes the red lamps and they are back at it again. 

 

Astra for her part has to admit to being proud of her niece and her niece's mate. She watches as Kara and Sara spar back and forth under the sun lamps and it reminds her of her own time at the Kryptonian military academy. She watches as her niece gets beaten down again and again, before getting up, smiling at Sara and going again. She watches as Kara learns, her immense intelligence allowing her to pick up patterns and movements easily the only thing holding her back being muscle memory which she seems to be building rapidly.

When Kara is off helping the citizens of her new home Astra and Sara spar, dancing around each other and exchanging blows. It is clear to her as she fights the Canary the name she gifted Sara is most accurate. Scarcely ever has she seen such determination and ferocity in a warrior, she can’t help but compare Sara with many of the combatants she has faced over the years, both before and after the fall of Krypton. What she finds would have shocked her weeks earlier but now it is hardly a surprise, Sara Lance would easily be one of if not the best hand to hand based fighter Astra has ever faced. Honestly, she is proud to have Sara as a member of the house of El.

 

All in all they have an extraordinarily busy week, Sara even going so far as to have Astra excavate and reinforce a series of tunnels for Kara to enter and exit through leading to various places throughout the city in an attempt to throw off the military intelligence and DEO operatives undoubtedly tracking her every appearance. In the end though, it became almost a moot point because when Kara and Sara did head back to Kara’s apartment the entire place had been rigged with the equivalent of red sun grenades. 

Were it not for the immense amounts of training they had subjected Kara to over the last few days, and Sara’s almost Batman levels of preparedness they may have been overwhelmed. Ultimately though they ended up with just enough time before the DEO and Army crashed through the door for Sara and Kara to sprint towards and launch themselves out of the window resulting in Kara getting a broken arm and Sara a broken clavicle before Astra could arrive to help them.

At this point things were going sideways fast, and as much as Sara might hope her information was still valid it looked like it wasn’t. This paired with an utterly incensed Kara who after a few hours under the sun lamps was fully healed was a volatile combination. Kara evidently having had enough of the Military and DEO hunting her decides to fight back.

This results in Kara calling Alex to meet her atop CatCo. And now Kara stands atop CatCo cape billowing behind her face to face with the sister she feels betrayed her and the man who in another time was like a father to her


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain`t gonna lie, anyone who expected this to be over happy, fluffy, and quickly let me just say, NOPE!

February 12th, 2014, Earth 38 National City

Kara looks at Alex and Hank as the wind blows around her, before slowly turning to survey the buildings around them. As she turns to face them once again she sighs before saying “Alex, I told you to come alone.”

“You’re a dangerous alien” Hank retorts as his hand moves towards his hip. 

Kara watches the movement closely before saying “Fine, I’m outta here” And turning and preparing to leave only stopping when a voice speaks from behind her.

“All units, Danvers, stand down and return to base,” Alex says talking into a lapel mike.

Kara turns back to face them watching as the DEO agents pack up and start to leave with a frown on her face as she says “fine, but, make sure General Lane knows that Astra is more than willing to toss him, and his men into orbit should they try anything and after the week I’ve had I’m disinclined to stop her.”

Hank seems to tense up at the threat but Alex simply shakes her head looking defeated as she asks “what happened Kara, did Astra get to you, I know she’s your aunt…”

Kara suddenly interrupts her as she says “you know nothing!” Before quickly looking skyward before letting out a deep breath and dropping the temperature several degrees “how many years have you been lying to me, Alex?” She asks staring her down eyes narrowed “How many nights did you sit across the sofa from me while secretly stabbing me in the back?”

“Kara I…” Alex begins only to be cut off.

“No Alex!” Kara yells her voice almost booming “you shot me with kryptonite! You, the one person I trusted more than anyone!” Then in a smaller voice, she says “I told you what it feels like, how my very blood burns.” 

Alex at least has the decency to look ashamed as she begins “Kara, I…”

Kara’s not having it though “I could have died Alex, you shot me with more than enough to kill me, and if that didn’t the fall would have! If it weren’t for Sara I’d be dead!” It’s at this point she notices she has been advancing on them steadily this entire time and pokes Alex in the chest not enough to hurt, but just enough to startle her as she says “then to top it all off, you chased me from my home, and hunted me like an animal through the city.” 

It’s at this point she turns away even as she feels Alex’s hand make contact with her arm “Kara please, let me explain.” Alex begs 

Kara shrugs her off saying “I don’t even know who you are Alex, the sister I grew to love, or the secret agent that lied to and betrayed me” then with tears in her eyes she says “this was a mistake” before rocketing off skyward

Kara doesn’t even hesitate to break the sound barrier as she leaves CatCo, normally she would show more restraint not wanting to cause undue damage to the city or its residents. This time however the thought doesn’t even cross her mind and instead she finds herself flying up, up, up, until finally the ground disappears below a sea of clouds and the curve of the Earth comes into sight. As soon as the stops rising she threads her hands into her hair and releases a pure scream of pent up angst, pain, and frustration were she watching she would see it radiate out in waves of pressure, instead all she sees is the back of her eyelids as she tries to stop herself from releasing an immense burst of heat vision.

She just hovers there for what feels like hours before eventually she hears a noise beside her and looks over to see Astra looking at her in concern. It takes her only moments before she launches herself into Astra’s arms taking the comfort she finds there completely ignoring the fact that she nearly sends them tumbling into the clouds in her haste. 

Astra stays silent for several moments as she cards her fingers through Kara’s hair as she had once done when Kara was little before saying “come now Little One, we need to return to the city”

Kara pouts as she asks “do we have to?”

Astra chuckles at her niece as she says “your mate is worried about you, we should return before she finds some way to fly up here herself and retrieve us”

This time it’s Kara’s turn to chuckle at the thought of Sara stealing a space ship to come get her before smiling and saying “she is pretty awesome”

Astra smiles placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder as she says “That she is Little One, you did indeed choose well” causing Kara to blush before saying “now, let’s go before she comes to get us”

The flight back to National City is almost as fast but far less emotionally fuelled and they quickly find themselves flying through the maze of tunnels back to the canary cage. As soon as they enter the base Kara notices the way Sara is standing waiting for them. Sheepishly she approaches Sara before Sara is quickly moving to hug her ignoring her broken clavicle.

They stay like that for a few moments before Sara pulls back starting “Kara,” immediately Kara gets the feeling she’s in trouble as Sara looks at her before continuing “would you stop disappearing. I had no idea where you were, or if the DEO had taken you” 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says dejectedly “I… I just needed to let off some steam”

Sara sighs seeming to lose steam as she says “I realise that, but if it hadn’t have been for Astra I would currently be raiding the DEO looking for you." then tilting Kara`s head up to look her in the eyes she asks "So next time can you please just say something, even if you just send me a text?”

Kara nods

Sara’s smile returns as she pulls Kara close again pressing a kiss to her cheek before saying “ok, then what say we all go out for dinner?”


End file.
